


Show Me

by actualgayrobot



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Biting, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Porn Without Plot/Porn What Plot, also three minor side characters with no names, canon compliance, dominant yuuri, jealous yuuri, kind of i guess idk, post episode 6, slightly possessive yuuri?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualgayrobot/pseuds/actualgayrobot
Summary: Yuuri finds himself hot and bothered after his most recent Eros performance, wanting nothing more than some alone time in a private room to sort out his problems. He doesn't plan to drag Viktor with him, it just kind of... happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This took me like three hours to write because I have unmedicated ADHD and my roommate was playing video games. It's 2:30 in the morning and I work in 9 hours and I have approximately zero regrets.
> 
> Unbeta'd so do let me know if you see any mistakes.

Yuuri didn’t say much in the interview, after his most recent Eros performance. Anyone could say he was too exhausted, which was only partially true. He was also still affected by his performance—that is to say, he was feeling fairly turned on even when he stepped off the ice.

He let Viktor do all the talking after the score was revealed, draping his arms over Yuuri and praising him, his breath ghosting over Yuuri’s ear.

It was distracting, to say the least, and wasn’t making Yuuri’s predicament any better. Viktor’s tone was loving, his breath warm, his eyes conveying more emotions than Yuuri could decipher. He felt like he was burning, under his costume and jacket—Yuuri needed some privacy, and quickly.

Unfortunately, Viktor wasn’t making it easy for Yuuri to slip away. Even when Yuuri tried to lie, claiming he was just running to the bathroom, Viktor had insisted in joining him. There was no way Yuuri was telling Viktor the _real_ reason he was trying to slip away—he had a feeling Viktor wouldn’t let Yuuri live it down.

When Viktor became cornered by a couple of fans, Yuuri took the opportunity to slip away.

But he didn’t make it very far.

“So, Viktor, when are you going to skate again?”

Yuuri looked back, seeing one of the fans tilt her head as she asked.

Viktor didn’t respond immediately, just flashed them a smile. Before he could speak, another piped up.

“Yeah, aren’t you bored with coaching, Viktor? It can’t be as fun as performing!”

Viktor opened his mouth this time, ready to respond, but the third fan beat him to the punch.

“I mean, it’s real nice of you and all to help out this Yuuri guy and all, but you belong on the ice, you know? It’s not fair for someone like him to take you from—“

“Viktor.”

All three heads snapped towards Yuuri, the three fans suddenly silent, the smiles falling off their faces, replaced with shame and embarrassment.

Yuuri had hardly even realized he’d walked back towards Viktor—he hadn’t even thought about it. It was almost as if his feet moved on his own.

When no one spoke, not even Yuuri, Viktor quickly put on one of his famous smiles.

“Sorry, everyone, it looks like I’m needed. I’ll catch you around, yeah?”

The three fans nodded and said their goodbyes, their voices considerably quieter than they had been a few moments prior.

Viktor followed Yuuri down the hallway, letting out a sign of relief when they were out of earshot.

“Thank you for that, Yuuri. I never really know what to say when I’m asked questions like that—”

Yuuri ran a hand through his hair. He really hadn’t thought this through. He hadn’t thought this at all. He just couldn’t keep his emotions in check—their comments were annoying them more than they usually would, and now his opportunity to get some alone time was gone.

He opened the nearest door he saw and dragged Viktor in with him, shutting the door firmly behind them.

“Ah, Yuuri?” Viktor asked, likely confused as to why he was pulled into an empty dressing room.

“Viktor,” Yuuri began, looking firmly at his coach, “am I keeping you from skating?”

He blinked in surprise, “Keeping me from…? No, I chose to be a coach on my own, Yuuri.”

“But you could’ve left at any time, returned to performing. Why didn’t you?”

Viktor gave him a half-smile, unable to fully hide his confusion for the confrontation, “Because I wanted to see your full potential. I want to see you win at Nationals.”

Yuuri had a feeling Viktor wasn’t telling the whole truth, but he didn’t mind. Maybe his passion for skating was beginning to fade, maybe he just wanted to do something new and surprising. It didn’t matter to Yuuri.

He reached forward, brushing his thumb against Viktor’s bottom lip.

Viktor’s breath hitched in surprise, grazing against Yuuri’s finger. Yuuri smirked in response, leaning in closer until his lips practically touched Viktor’s ear.

“Have I shown you my true Eros yet, Viktor?”

Yuuri felt strangely satisfied when Viktor shivered in response, his voice also beginning to waver when he responded.

“Well, I’ve certainly seen a preview on the ice. Why don’t you show me it now, Yuuri?”

Yuuri lunged at Viktor, gripping either side of his head with his hands. He was clumsy and inexperienced, but Viktor didn’t seem to care. He responded enthusiastically, moving his lips against Yuuri’s, running his hands up Yuuri’s sides.

Yuuri could feel his heart pounding, hardly able to believe what was happening. He licked into Viktor’s mouth, eliciting a moan from him, making Yuuri smirk in accomplishment.

Viktor’s grip on Yuuri’s hips tightened and Yuuri became painfully aware of Viktor’s erection, pressing against Yuuri’s through the fabric of their pants. He rolled his hips against Viktor’s, warmth and pleasure pooling below his belly at the friction. Viktor moaned in surprise into Yuuri’s mouth at the contact, and Yuuri pulled away to latch his lips onto Viktor’s neck.

Yuuri kissed and bit up and down Viktor’s neck, marking him. He wanted the world to know that he’d seduced Viktor, that he’d stolen him from the world, and wasn’t going to give him back.

“ _Yuuri,_ ” Viktor moaned, his voice hardly more than a whisper. Yuuri responded by gripping Viktor tightly and grinding against him again, rougher than the first time. Viktor cried out, but Yuuri quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

“Shh,” Yuuri whispered, “I don’t want anyone but me to hear your voice.”

Viktor nodded, unable to speak, and Yuuri pressed against him again. He bit his own lip, suppressing a moan of his own. Viktor wasn’t one to ignore something like that, however—he took the opportunity to roll his hips forward into Yuuri, making him lurch forward gasping, the pleasure boiling near his groin impossible to ignore.

“Fuck, Viktor,” Yuuri gasped, his hand falling from Viktor’s mouth. He pulled Viktor flush against him, slotting their lips together again. They continued grinding against each other, gasping and moaning into each others’ mouths, eager for release.

“Ah, Yuuri,” Viktor gasped, “I’m close— _fuck_.”

Yuuri rolled his hips again, wanting Viktor to come undone in front of him, to call his name, to show Yuuri this intimate and desperate side of him. He grinded against Viktor slowly, tantalizingly, and Viktor came, moaning deeply into Yuuri’s mouth, muffling the noise as best he could while his hips bucked against Yuuri’s.

The feeling of Viktor coming undone in his hands, against his body, moaning his name into Yuuri’s mouth and gripping him tightly caused Yuuri to come soon after, gripping Viktor’s hips tight enough to bruise. He almost couldn’t control himself, nearly unable to keep his cried quiet enough to not bring them unwanted attention.

When they each rode through their orgasm, they clung to each other, panting and gasping for air. They could hardly keep their eyes open, pressing their foreheads against one another in an attempt to remain in as much contact as possible.

When he found the air to speak, Viktor did so.

“Yuuri.”

“Hmm?” Yuuri responded, his neck buried into Viktor’s neck, exhaustion hitting him harder than expected.

“Come to my hotel room tonight. Show me Eros again.”

And Yuuri did.


End file.
